


Inside a Broken Man

by wereleopard58



Series: Journey [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to ‘Journey to the Past.'  It is four months later and former Captain, Simon Marks is still out there.  Tony is trying to finally deal with the original attack and his kidnapping.  Gibbs is trying to keep everything together to try and help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Inside A Broken Man

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of NCIS,

Warning: Slash, mention of rape (see previous story)

Summary: This is a sequel to 'Journey to the Past.' It is four months later and former Captain, Simon Marks is still out there. Tony is trying to finally deal with the original attack and his kidnapping. Gibbs is trying to keep everything together to try and help him.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter One

Gibbs ran back upstairs as he heard Tony scream. It had been four months since he had been rescued. One of his rapists was dead, and the other was still out there. He hadn't stopped the search, and he wouldn't until he was either in prison or dead. Dead is the one that he would prefer.

As soon as he got to the bedroom, he rushed to Tony's side and pulled him into his arms. Tony curled into his embrace; tears fell from his eyes as he slowly awakened from a nightmare.

Gibbs never understood how Tony knew it was him, but he could always seem to sense that he was. At times like this, he felt so helpless. He didn't know what to do. Gibbs would do anything to help the man he loved. This was one battle he couldn't go out and fight physically. He couldn't force Tony to talk to him, or to anyone.

Tony woke up; he took in a deep breath and tried to slow down his pounding heart. He tensed up as soon as he realised that strong arms were wrapped around him. That was when the aroma of sawdust and coffee attacked his senses. Tony's body automatically relaxed when he knew it was Gibbs that held him, but his mind went on alert.

'I need the bathroom.' Tony struggled out of Gibbs' arms and rushed into the en-suite.

Gibbs shook his head, he hated this. Every time Tony woke up and realised that he was held by the older man, he took off and hid in the bathroom. He knew that the two of them had to talk. They had to figure out what would help Tony, and then move forward together.

XXXXX

Tony splashed water onto his face, and then stared at his pale complexion. There were dark circles under his eyes. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' He glared at his reflection.

He couldn't understand why this was happening now. He dealt with it all alone last time. What was different now? The last thing Tony wanted was to appear weak in front of not only the man he admired, but also loved. How long would Gibbs put up with this before he decided to move on?

XXXXX

Abby, McGee and Ziva sat down at the yard. They knew Gibbs had to be in MTAC most of today. They had to make sure that Tony didn't go anywhere alone. Gibbs didn't officially know they did this, but they thought he had guesses. After all Gibbs knew everything, everything apart from being able to help Tony. They all felt useless and angry at not being able to help their friend. Vance walked passed them, and nodded in their direction before he headed up to his office. He had offered them some of the new recruits if they needed help. He knew what they were doing, and supported them.

'Ziva, Tony needs to be out a lot of today. He's the best one to do the interviews. I think we all agree that you'd be the best one to watch his back.' McGee explained. It wasn't just because of the past rape, and the attempted rape that they did this. It was also because Mark was still out there. His obsession with Tony had lasted all these years, and now that he had no job there was only one thing, or person that he could concentrate on. Tony. That was the main reason they never let him go anywhere alone.

'I agree, but what about you McGee?' Ziva asked. She agreed about her being the best one, apart from Gibbs to protect him. What she didn't like was McGee going without any backup.

'If I need to go out, I will take Vance up on using one of the probies. At the moment, I have a lot of computer work to do. I will update you if anything changes.' McGee grinned at her.

'Very well McGee, we shall talk to Gibbs as soon as we can.'

XXXXX

Tony and Gibbs stood in the elevator together. It was the same every morning. Tony woke up; he then freaked and hid in the bathroom. Gibbs headed down to the kitchen and made breakfast. When Tony came downstairs, they would pretend nothing was wrong. Gibbs reached over and pressed the emergency stop button

'I'm in MTAC all day.' Gibbs paused for a moment. 'Will you be ok?'

Tony turned to him and gave him a bright smile, a smile that never reached his eyes. 'Of course I will be boss.'

Gibbs cupped Tony's cheek in one of his hands. 'If you need me, just call, promise me?'

'I promise you, if I need you I'll call.' Tony replied.

Both men knew that it was a lie. Gibbs turned away and flicked the switch on the elevator to get it moving.

XXXXX

The team stood there and they sorted out what they needed to do. Gibbs stood there and listened, he wanted to make sure that Tony was going to be ok. He trusted his team, and he knew that Tony could lead them, he had led them before. Tony had deserved his own team years ago. Gibbs was amazed he was still here, by his side.

'What's the F.B.I doing here?' McGee muttered.

Everyone all turned to look at Fornell and Sacks.

'What's going on Fornell?' Gibbs asked. His gut screamed at him that whatever it was, it was going to be something he hated.

Fornell turned his gaze away from Gibbs and looked at Tony.

'DiNozzo, Simon Marks has been killing people. We need your help to lure him out.' Fornell stated bluntly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tony suddenly stood in shock, and then he froze; he hoped and prayed that he'd misheard that. His face paled at thought of meeting Marks again. He gripped the edge of the table, as the room felt as if it had started to spin. Gibbs wanted to reach out and grab hold off him. Wrap his arms around Tony and promise him he was safe. He had never been so angry, after everything his lover had been through; they come and ask this off him. He glared at Fornell, what he wanted to do was hit him, and throw him the hell out. The F.B.I agent took a step back automatically. Fornell had never seen Gibbs this angry, and the thing was he could understand it. He wished he was anywhere but here.

'My office now.' Gibbs snarled he turned to storm off when a voice stopped him. Deep down he knew that Tony would want to help. It was the kind of man he was. A good and brave one.

'No.' Tony whispered as much as this was his worst nightmare he couldn't sit by and do nothing.

'Tony?' Gibbs hated this, really, really hated this.

Tony turned to Fornell. 'I'll help.'

Fornell could see how much courage it took Tony to say that. It made him admire the young man even more.

'What the fuck, you can't Tony.' McGee shouted and went red as everyone turned to him, but he stood his ground. He wouldn't back down though; this was not only his team-mate, but his friend. This was a friend who had been through too much already, and didn't deserve to suffer anymore. Life could just sometimes suck.

Gibbs nodded at his young agent. He was proud to see McGee stand up for his friend and team-mate. He then turned to his lover. 'Tony, you…'

'Your office.' Tony gave him a tight smile. He knew what Gibbs was going to say, but he had to explain why he had to do this.

They made their way over to the elevator and as soon as they walked in and the door closed the switch was flicked. The elevator shuddered to a stop. The two men turned to look at each other.

'Tony, you can't do this. You can't even talk to me about your nightmares. I feel so helpless that I can't help you.' He almost yelled with evident frustration. 'I don't want you to be in a situation that puts you in contact with him.' Gibbs tried to explain, to show how hard this was for him to see Tony go through this alone.

Tony knew that he was going to have to say something. He never knew his lover felt like that. He forgot that he wasn't the only one who had to struggle through this. Tony knew he had people that cared for him and that they had to sit there and watch him deal with it himself.

Tony reached over and held Gibbs' face between his hands. 'People are dying because this man wants me. I didn't know about it then, but now I do. I can't let anyone else be murdered, not now that I've been told what is going on. I don't why he's obsessed with me.'

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms so he could hide the tears. 'You're one of a kind DiNozzo. You are the whole package. You are smart, funny and caring. You need to help people. It's just who you are. Look at the jobs you've had and what you've risked. You also happen to be very sexy, beautiful green eyes, and a smile that stops people in their tracks. You're also the man I'm in love with.' He pulled away to look at Tony. 'I lost Shannon and Kelly and I barely made it through that. I can't go through it again. I can't lose you Tony.'

Tony let the tears fall. He had never believed that Gibbs loved him that much. 'I love you too. I'm going to do my very best to make sure nothing happens. I won't be alone; I'll have the feds along for the ride.' He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Gibbs' face.

XXXXX

Sacks couldn't believe they were here. He was positive that they would be able to solve it on their own. Fornell had decided they needed help, help from these jokers, and mainly from the biggest joker of them all DiNozzo. What made him so unique that Fornell wanted him to change to the F.B.I? That not only Gibbs wanted him in a sexual way, but this Marks guy did as well? He just couldn't see anything special about him.

Fornell hated that they came here and asked for this. If there were anything else they could try that they hadn't, he would have jumped at it. He knew how Gibbs felt, could see it in his face. Hell, he liked and respected DiNozzo. If he could have lured the younger man to the F.B.I, he would have done it. He turned around and noticed the glares of McGee and Ziva being sent their way. Fornell didn't blame them, he hated doing this. If any other agency had asked this, he would've been backing these guys up.

The elevator doors opened, Tony and Gibbs headed back over to Fornell.

'I'll do it.' Tony gave Fornell a small smile.

Gibbs clenched his hands by his sides. When all he wanted to do was, drag Tony away and hide him from Fornell, Marks, hell the entire world. Gibbs would be happy to leave everything and sail away from all of this. If he felt that it was something Tony needed, he would have had his resignation written out by now. He just wanted the other man to be safe. He knew if he did anything to force Tony not to do this, Gibbs wouldn't be able to work with him. The line had to be drawn here, as much as he hated it.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs. He could see how hard this was for him, and he loved him even more for it.

'We'll keep you updated Jethro.' Fornell promised his friend. 'I will do everything I can to make sure that he is safe.'

'You'd better.' Gibbs growled and then stormed off.

'He'll be back soon. Can you update me now on what you've done so far?' Tony asked. He hoped that it would show his friends that there wasn't any other choice. He wanted Fornell to also mention how he would be protected.

XXXXX

Marks couldn't believe that the F.B.I hadn't brought in Tony. He had warned them before he killed his first victim, and then left a message after all the others. He told them that they had to hand over DiNozzo or he would keep killing. It looked as if they weren't going to bring Tony to him, then that left it up to him to do something drastic. He would make sure there was no choice. Tony was going to be his no matter what the cost was. He had practiced a few things over these past few months. These would be things that could help subdue someone. It was helpful to know some of the criminal elements for times like these.

XXXXX

Gibbs stormed outside and took a deep breath. He hated this with everything he was. What he needed to do was walk of some of this anger, also lots and lots of coffee. That was definitely a plan. He knew of a little coffee place a little further away. That was the place he went to when he needed caffeine and a little piece and quiet. Gibbs would head there now. If his team wanted him, they would call. Tony would understand it wasn't the first time he had to walk off some steam. As soon as he turned the corner, he was grabbed and flung against the wall. He turned to fight, but he was slammed back by three men. Before he could react and fight his way out there was a sting in his neck. Gibbs went to turn, but the world swam around him, and the started to fade away.

Marks stood over the unconscious body of the man who stole his Tony away. Everything would work out perfectly for him now. The men picked up Gibbs' body and threw him in the back. Soon Anthony DiNozzo Jr would be in his bed again, permanently this time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I will reply to all reviews from all my stories. I thought you would prefer updates more though lol, and now onto the story.

XXXXXXX

Leon Vance walked out of MTAC and down the stairs to find out why Gibbs hadn't arrived for the meeting. He was confused when he noticed the FBI stood around with the MCRT. Fornell was actually talking to Tony. There was obviously something going on that he should know about.

'Agent DiNozzo, where is Gibbs?' Vance asked as soon as he joined them.

Tony glanced down at his watch and frowned. 'He should have been back by now. He only went to get a coffee and calm down.' He nodded towards Ziva, who tried to call him. She shook her head when there was no answer. Next he turned to McGee. 'Locate his cell now.'

McGee started to type, he waited for a few moments longer until the information he requested came up. 'It's around the corner and not moving.'

Tony walked over to his desk and reached for the drawer to grab his gun. Fornell was suddenly beside him and holding out a hand to stop him from going out there. He had a bad feeling about this. It was too coincidental that they came here for help, and suddenly Gibbs had vanished. If anything happened to Tony, Gibbs would kill him.

'DiNozzo, you stay here.' He ignored the daggers that the young man was sending his way. Fornell then turned to Sacks and nodded.

'I'm not staying here. I'm going out there to find him.'

'Tony, I don't like the look of this. We came here to get help from you, and then this happens.' Fornell just waited.

'You think Marks took him?' Tony finally asked. He could feel the bile start to rise. He swallowed and forced it back down.

'I think so. I could be wrong, but I don't like the timing.'

'I seem to be missing some pieces of the puzzle here. DiNozzo you stay and catch me up. Ziva you go with Fornell and Sacks. McGee, locate any cameras around that area and see if you can find out what the hell happened to him.

'Yes sir.' Ziva and McGee both spoke at the same time.

'DiNozzo, what's going on?'

Tony hated being left out of the loop. He sighed, and then started to explain. 'It seems Simon Marks has been killing people to get to me. The FBI thought that they could find him without letting me know. That's obviously not happened. Fornell came by and asked for my help. They want me to lure Marks out. Gibbs was not thrilled with this plan. He went out to get some coffee and to also clear his head. You know the rest, he hasn't returned.' Tony stopped for a moment. 'I do think that Fornell's right and Marks has taken Gibbs. It's my fault all these people were murdered and now Gibbs has been kidnapped.' Tony choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. Everything seemed to be falling down around him.

'DiNozzo, Tony.' Vance's voice softened. 'None of this is your fault. All the blame belongs to Simon Marks. You're an amazing man Anthony DiNozzo.' The director smiled at the wide eyed look that he got from his agent. 'With everything you've been through, you're still here trying to help people, to help strangers. You're willing to face this man, this monster, and coward again to stop him from killing anyone else. Not are you only brave, but you're a good man. I'm honoured to know you and am thankful that you work for NCIS.'

'Uhhhh thank you director.' Tony whispered.

Tim smiled before looking back down at his screen. He agreed whole heartedly with what the director had just said. He sighed and concentrated on going through all the footage he had managed to get.

'Marks has him.' Fornell explained as soon as he reached their sides.

Tony dropped heavily into his chair, and then buried his head in his hands.

'Fornell, we now work on this together.' Vance ordered and watched as the FBI agent nodded. 'We need to get Gibbs back, but we also need to make sure that Tony is safe.' Vance held up his hand to stop the young man from arguing with him. 'When I mean keep you safe, I am talking about from now until Marks is caught, and that includes you playing bait. Agent DiNozzo you're not doing anything until a plan comes up that keeps you as safe as we can. I want both my agents back. Can you imagine what Gibbs would be like if I let anything happen to you?' Vance chuckled at the face Tony made and watched as they all nodded. 'I'll go and let SecNav know what is going on. Keep me posted.' Vance turned and headed back to his office.

The elevator pinged and as soon as the doors opened out rushed a panicked Abby, and followed by a distinctly worried Ducky. They had come up as soon as they'd heard that Gibbs had been kidnapped by the man obsessed with Tony.

Abby went straight over to Tony's desk, pushed the chair back and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. Tony held her and gently rubbed her back.

'It'll be okay Abs, well find them and bring Gibbs home safe and sound.' Tony promised, and this was one he was going to keep.

'You'd better come back as well Tony.'

'I will.' Tony replied and hoped that it ended up being the truth.

'He's going to be in contact with the details as where Tony's going to have to go.' Fornell read out from the note in his hand.

'Anything yet McGee?' Tony called out.

'I've got Marks, and some buddies grabbing Gibbs. I'm running facial recognition to find out who these associates are. I checked the vehicles licence plate and it was reported stolen. I'm writing up the BOLO now.' McGee explained as he continued to type.

'Good work McGee. Let us know as soon as you have anything.'

'I'll take the note and see if I can get anything from it.' Abby grabbed the bag that contained the letter. She then turned and head back to the elevator.

'There's not a lot we can do at the moment is there?' Ziva asked. The crime techs were already at the scene. They couldn't make any plans until they found out where Marks and his friends were, or he sent in his demands.

'No, we just have to wait.' Tony promised that if Jethro was hurt in any way Marks was going to wish that he had never heard the name Tony DiNozzo.

XXXXX

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes. He started to struggle as soon as he became aware of his surroundings and what had happened.

Simon Marks walked over to him and gently brushed a finger down the side of Gibbs' face. 'What's so special about you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs? What did you do to make Tony fall in love with you? Or is it just purely physical? If it is maybe, I should find out personally what makes you so good.' Marks gently now moved his finger down from the face and it continued its journey downwards until it hit his chest and continued to go lower.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Marks' hand finally reached and covered Gibbs' crotch. He watched as a pair of arctic cold blue eyes glare at him. Even though, he was in charge, there was something about this man that made him nervous. That was definitely something he wasn't going to let his captive know that. Inside he covered it with a laugh, as he removed his hand.

'As much as I would love to have some fun with you, I'm waiting for Tony. I want him to know and understand how special I think he is. I can't wait to have him beneath me.' The ex-Captain licked his lips as he created the image in his mind. 'I even remember now what it was like to be in him.' Gibbs struggled with his bonds. Marks' voice turned hostile. 'Tony is mine, he always was. You took something that I own. You'll going to have to pay for that. Death is too easy for you. He will give himself to me in exchange for you, and we both know that. The first time we make love, I'm going to film it and send it to you. Thinking about it, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have had anything to exchange, so thank you. It has made things a little easier for me this way.'

Gibbs started to thrash against the handcuffs. He would give anything to protect Tony. He had felt that the day they first met, and as the years went by it became stronger. Now that they were together he would do anything to save Tony or to avenge him. He already knew that Marks was crazy, but he truly did there was a romantic connection between them. It hadn't been rape in his mind if he had thought about it that way it had changed over the years. With the comments, that Tony would've only given himself up for Gibbs, made it clear, he didn't actually know him. He would've done that for a complete stranger. That was the kind of man he was, a good one.

If he got out of this alive, and even if Tony was never in Marks' clutches again, he promised to make sure that his lover would never be bothered again by this psycho.

Marks smiled as Gibbs continued to struggle; he then turned and walked towards a wall that was covered in photos of Tony. Some of them had been from when Tony and Marks and worked in the same precinct, and there was also new ones from his life here. It was clear that as soon as he had escaped he had made his way here. Some of these were of Tony leaving NCIS the day that they had arrived back. Gibbs was truly pissed at himself for, not noticing that there had been someone stalking the man he loved.

XXXXX

Tony was livid; it had been two days of nothing, fucking nothing at all. All this time they were trying to keep him safe and out of Marks clutches. In that time, that monster could have done anything to Gibbs; he could have been raped, tortured and even murdered at this point. Marks wouldn't give anything away until he had what, who he wanted. He had to do something. Tony would never forgive himself if Gibbs had been hurt because of him. He loved the miserable bastard so much. He just wanted Jethro back safe and sound.

XXXXX

Gibbs continued to try and free himself as soon as Marks left him. Before he had been attempting to get his hands on the other man, this was now for escape. He could now start to feel a wetness that seemed to start coating his wrist. He glanced over and noticed that the metal bands had dug into his skin that blood had begun to flow. There was no way he was getting out of these cuffs. All he was doing was making things worse for himself.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when Marks had walked back in. The kidnapper was smiling. Gibbs' gut was shouting at him that something had happened, and it was going to be something he didn't like. What the hell had Tony done?

'I'd better clean that up. It won't be long before Tony is here. I wouldn't want him to think that I mistreated you.'

'Tony's not coming here.' Gibbs snarled.

'We'll see.' Marks hummed as he grabbed the items from the first aid kit he needed. Lastly, he picked up a vial. A very friendly doctor had given it to him. He realised that he would never be able to give Gibbs or Tony sleeping tablets. Everything was coming together for him finally. Tony would once again be his and this time it would be permanent.

XXXXX

Tony looked through the peephole. Standing there smiling at him was Molly. She lived in an apartment down the hallway. He was glad that as of yet, she hadn't met his father.

'Hey Molly.' He smiled at her as he opened the door.

'Hi Tony, here.' She held out a small box.

'What's this for?' Tony took it carefully.

'It's from your boyfriend. He told me because of your line of work it was difficult for you to be together. He also explained to me that it was your anniversary and that he had planned something very special. There's a phone in there so you can talk privately.' Molly explained a huge smile on her face. She had always been a hopeless romantic. It was evident when they stood talking about films.

Tony kept the happy look pasted on his face. He knew that it was not from Gibbs. There was only one person it could be from.

'Thanks, Molly, I'm sure whatever he has planned will be ….memorable.' He felt as if he were going to throw up.

'You'll have to tell me all about it.' Holly walked away from the door. She stopped a little down the hallway, turned and waved at him. He was really; really glad she had never met his father. Senior would able to play her very quickly.

Tony shut the door and leaned against it as he stared at the box in his hand. He made it over to the couch and sat down. The box was placed on the coffee table. With shaking hands, he reached out and pulled the lid off. Seated in the middle of it was a small, harmless cell phone. He picked it up and after taking a very deep breath he turned it on. As he checked the contact list, there was one number already programmed in. He pressed it and he could hear ringing.

XXXXX

Marks had been about to give him the vial of liquid to knock him out when suddenly a cell went off.

'I've been waiting for this call.' He walked away and into his bedroom so Gibbs couldn't hear any part of the conversation. His gut was screaming at him that this wasn't something good. He had no doubt that it was to do with Tony. Marks had no other interest apart from DiNozzo.

XXXXX

Sacks sat in his car and stared at Tony's building. His partner for the night had been called to an urgent meeting to do with a previous case. There was someone else on their way to join him. This was the second night of absolutely nothing happening. He was tired, due to the fact that he had some entertainment with a very flexible lady when he should have been sleeping. He could rest his eyes for a couple of minutes. DiNozzo was safe until a plan had been sorted out. It wasn't as if he was someone important. Sacks lent his head back against the rest and closed his eyes.

XXXXX

Tony had snuck out of the emergency exit. He will still need to pass the front of the building. He needed to work out if a distraction was needed. He was so glad that Sacks was the one outside. That was one FBI agent that he could easily out think, and had done so on a few occasions. Sacks feelings of hate towards him would also work in his favour. It meant that the other man wouldn't be as vigilant. Tony put the binoculars he carried against his eyes, and played with the focus until everything was clear. He could see Sacks alone and asleep. At any times, he would be pissed off about someone not doing their job properly. This time it actually worked for him, and Sacks was going to be in enough trouble when they found out Tony was gone.

He put the binoculars away into a backpack, which he slung over his shoulder. He walked out and casually walked straight passed the FBI vehicle smiling as a man walked into the building. Tony breathed a little easier as soon as he turned the corner and was out of eyesight. He wasn't going to take anything for granted.

XXXXX

Gibbs could feel the dread start to build up as he was heavily manacled and placed in a wheelchair. Marks had come back after the call much more cheerful. He ignored the vial and cleaned up the bloody wrists before the heavier restraints were added.

'What's going on Marks?'

'Tony said he would only give himself up if you were released unharmed. One he sees that you're safe he will come to me of his own free will.' Marks eyes became frigid. 'He also knows that if he betrays my trust I have things in place. The people he cares most about will be tortured but will survive. All the people he's every dated will be killed in the most horrible ways he can ever think of.'

Gibbs wasn't surprised that Tony would hand himself over. He also knew that Vance and Fornell wouldn't allow it, which meant Tony had given them the slip. He was going to kill whoever was supposed to be watching DiNozzo; there would also be a few words with his lover when this was over. Gibbs would find Tony; he would never give up even if he had to quit NCIS to do it. There was one other thing that would happen Simon Marks was going to pay dearly, for everything.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

McGee glanced down at his watch and then frowned. Tony should've been in by now. His gut instincts were as finely tuned as his two superior team-mates, but it was screaming out at him that something was wrong. He grabbed his cell and called Tony, and waited. It just rang until the answerphone message kicked in. With everything that was going on at the moment, there was no way that anyone of them was going to be unreachable. He knew Tony wouldn't be because there might be information about Gibbs, or maybe Tony knew something they didn't and had done very stupid.

That sounded something like Tony would do if it meant getting the man he loved back.

The elevator doors opened, and McGee hoped that it was his friend, but it wasn't, it was just Sacks, and his partner from last night's protection. Before the agent could say anything, he jumped in.

'Tony's not answering his phone.'

Ziva opened her desk drawer and pulled out her gun. She stood the grabbed hold of her coat ready to go.

'So, he's not answering, he's probably sleeping in while the rest of us real agents do the work? What's new about that?' Sacks snapped his fingers. 'Right, Gibbs rules, and his little pet always follows them.'

Ziva just glared at him. Her nails dug into her palms as she stopped herself going over there and beating him to a pulp. She liked that phrase; it was one that Tony had taught her. 'Tony…'

Sacks interrupted her. 'I just came in to give an update, so I'll do that and be on my way.'

Fornell stopped his agent cold; he knew that he was going to have to do something about Ron's attitude towards other agents, especially DiNozzo. 'You'll stay here until we find DiNozzo, and then I will take your report.'

Sacks wanted to yell at them, as per usual the fucked up agent gets in the way of something he needs. Sleep. Well, not just that as he managed to get some last night will he watched the apartment. What he had been going to do was call his very flexible friend again, who also had an extremely talented mouth.

XXXXX

Fornell and McGee are the ones that went to Tony's apartment. They knocked on his door and waited.

And waited.

Still no answer.

They waited for a moment longer until Fornell's bad feeling about this started to grow. He couldn't wait any longer and picked the lock. It didn't take them long to search the whole apartment and find out that Tony wasn't there. All that was out of place was an empty box on the table and on a post-it note was a cell number written on it in very familiar handwriting.

'What the fuck was Sacks doing last night that he didn't see DiNozzo leave?' Fornell knew that his F.B.I agent, had a problem with Tony, but not actually doing his job had been well over the line.

'I don't know, but this is Tony's writing. We need to know everything we can about this number.' Tim waved one gloved hand in the air, which held the yellow post-it note.

'Yeah, but we can both guess where it came from.'

Neither man needed to say anything out allowed, but it was obvious that Marks had managed to get a cell to Tony somehow. He had then blackmailed the agent into giving himself up for Gibbs. This now meant that the psycho now had his obsession within touching distance.

'Gibbs.' McGee whispered with a wince. He could already feel the head-slap.

'He's going to fucking kill me.' Fornell muttered they needed to find out about Sacks' involvement and get that dealt with. The elder F.B.I agent turned to the computer genius. 'Get Abby on any camera's in the area, and not just ours. I want to know everything that happened last night.'

McGee grabbed his cell and called his ex-girlfriend. Once he had managed to calm her down and then explained what he needed he cut off the connection and turned to the other man. 'You think Sacks' might be involved, and could have doctored the footage?'

'Well, something happened, and until I know otherwise I'm going with the worst case scenario.'

XXXXX

As soon they arrived back they were both called up to Vance's office. It seemed that Abby had sent up the footage, and by the director's tone it wasn't anything good.

XXXXX

Sacks felt extremely nervous as Fornell and McGee glared at him as they headed up to see he director. He didn't understand what the problem was; he hadn't done anything wrong. They should be more concerned with that waste of space Agent DiNozzo, who hadn't even turned up yet. For a man who was supposedly in serious danger he didn't care that much about his safety.

XXXXX

'I guess this is not good news?' Fornell muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

'Take a look for yourself.' Vance indicated to the large screen. When they were all looking at it, he then turned on the footage that Abby managed to obtain; there was also the phone call that Sacks made on his cell phone.

When it all was finished Fornell just continued to stare at the monitor. 'He's an idiot.' Fornell growled; he wanted to call him more than that, but he was in the presence of the NCIS director. Ron Sacks was so filled with importance and thought that DiNozzo was so far beneath him. It never even occurred to him that he'd actually done anything wrong. Not that he would say he had fallen asleep while alone. He also forgot that his work cell calls were recorded in case anything happened, and something did happen.

'I've spoken to your director Agent Fornell, as you can guess he isn't very happy with this situation. He would like the three of us to hear Sacks account of last night, and then tell him the result of that. By the end of this he will, of course, be suspended without pay as last night, and other cases will get looked into.' Vance explained coolly. Just because a jumped up, F.B.I agent thought he was better they had lost a man. A man who'd been through so much already, who could and had run rings around him as a fellow agent. They'd better find DiNozzo safe and sound, or suspension was going to be the least of his worries.

XXXXX

Agent Sacks had gone up to the director's office and explained everything that had happened the night before. He couldn't understand the anger coming from the three men especially Fornell.

'So that was it, nothing else?' Fornell asked quietly.

'That was it.' Sacks replied he followed the three men as they turned to look at the monitor and played something. His face paled, as it showed him alone and asleep. 'Nothing was going to happen, why don't you chase up you agent.' He spat out.

'My agent, who's already been through being kidnapped by this man,' Vance's voice was arctic. 'The man who somehow managed to walk out right under your nose, and hand himself over to this psycho to save his boss.'

Sacks froze as the men indicated the screen again, and there clearly it could be seen as DiNozzo snuck straight past him.

'Well, I hope your friend was worth it. You have plenty of time to spend with her.' Fornell could see the confusion on the other man's face. 'You called her with your work cell Ron, remember all the calls are recorded. You're on two weeks suspension without pay, while this matter gets looked into.'

'I get suspended because DiNozzo decides to be a hero?' Sacks whined.

'You're on suspension for not doing your job Agent Sacks. I don't know where this attitude has come from, but it needs to stop. Agent DiNozzo has more recommendations on his file than you do. The F.B.I has offered him positions that they have never even considered you for. Just to get one thing clear, he wasn't playing the hero. He handed himself over to save a man he works with and admires.' They didn't add love into their even though it was true. 'It was also to stop a murderer from killing other people.' Fornell yelled at him finally having enough.

'Would you have done the same thing as Tony?' McGee asked quietly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

N/B Most of you know I am slowly updating my stories and some of the chapters have been short. I am getting there.

XXXXX

Sacks paused for a moment. 'Of course I would.' He finally answered.

Everyone in the room knew that he was lying. He would've stayed with his protection, but would still try to come out as the hero. The only ass he was interested in saving was his own.

Fornell just shook his head in disgust, he called out just before Sacks left the room. 'Sacks, give me your gun and ID.'

'What for?'

'With you current choices, I don't trust you to make the correct decisions.' Fornell held out his hand.

'This is a fucking joke.' Sacks spat as he slammed his gun and ID into his bosses open palm. 'When this is over you'll begging me to come back, and it will show what a joke DiNozzo and NCIS is.' He stormed out, the door shaking as it banged closed.

'Fornell?' Vance warned.

'Don't worry, I'll pass this up the chain. There is something wrong with him. This attitude has to stop. I have no idea where it's come from. Sacks wasn't always like this, in some ways he reminded me of McGee. He was so eager to learn.'

'A few good cases solved, fellow agents heaping the praise. He then starts to think he's better than others.' Vance added.

'Was DiNozzo ever like that?' Fornell asked.

McGee watched the two men, he was interested in the answer. He also wanted to make sure that the never ended up like the F.B.I agent that had just left.

'You man arrogant? Well, I never knew him at the start, but from what Tom and others have said, no he hasn't been. He puts more hours in than anyone else, apart from Gibbs. You have to remember his experience is different from Sacks, that may have something to do with it. He saved a kid, but couldn't save her sister that is something that did stick with him.'

'How many star athletes would run into a burning building in the first place.' Fornell added.

'I hope they're okay?' McGee added.

'We'll get them back.' Fornell placed a hand on the younger agent's shoulder.

'Yes we will and Simon Marks will pay.' Vance growled as he viciously bit his toothpick and snapped it in half.

XXXXX

'You're free to go now.' Marks smirked at Gibbs.

'I'm not going anywhere. I'm not letting Tony anywhere near you.' Ice blue eyes grew as cold as the arctic.

'Yes, you will. If you don't I will start killing random, innocent people. After that it will be people you care about.'

'I will fucking kill you.' Gibbs moved to go for him, but he was still cuffed to the bed.

'Temper, temper.' Marks moved to get closer, but stopped. 'If anything happens to me, Tony will know what it's like to service many men. I won't have him killed, but he will be used by many and often. I'm sure he would learn to love it.

Gibbs knew that he had no choice in the matter. He would find Tony, and Simon Marks would pay for what he had done in the past and what he was doing now.

'I promise you I will find Tony and come for you.'

'Well, I'm sure you'll try.' Marks walked over and released Gibbs from the bed before handcuffing him. 'As they say let's get this party started. I look forward to my reunion with Tony, it will be…..memorable.'

Gibbs grit his teeth, his jaw clenched so hard it ached. His blunt nails dug into his palm drawing blood.

XXXXX

Tony sat and watched as Gibbs was released. He stared at the man he loved, and the one that loved him in return. He had never meant that much to anyone before. He took in his fill just in case these were his last moments of being able to see him. The one thing Tony didn't want was for Gibbs to be filled up with so much regret and blame that it ate away at him. It took the older man this long to finally move on with his life knowing that he could still love Shannon, but also love someone new.

'I love you Jethro.' He whispered and wished that the breeze could take his words down to the man slowly walking out of the alley. 'I'll always love you.'

XXXXX

'Gibbs is back.' Fornell spoke as soon as he turned off his cell.

'And Tony?' Vance demanded.

'He's handed himself over so Gibbs would be released.'

'How are we doing with that cell number McGee?'

'I'm working on it.' McGee muttered his gaze never wavered from his monitor.

'Work faster.' Ziva added, she hate the thought of Tony being in the hands of that madman. He'd already been through too much.

XXXXX

Tony pushed the cell into his back pocket as he walked towards a plain black door. It opened as soon as he reached it.

'It's good to see you Tony. You and I are going to be so happy together.' Marks whispered as he walked out of the shadows. His hand reaching out to take hold the man he had wanted for so many years.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my wonderful beta Syn xx

XXXXX

Tony arrived and went into the room that he had to wait in and walked over to the window. He took a deep breath and then dialled the number. "I'm here, let him go now."

XXXXX

Marks just stared at the door and waited. It wouldn't be long before the man he loved would be in his arms. Soon Tony would understand that Gibbs and the others would have to die, he would also help to end their lives. It would be done together.

"Tony," he sighed as the door opened and Tony was escorted in by some criminals that owed Marks a lot of favours. He was shackled to the chair; his hands were cuffed behind his back with cuffs on each ankle he was completely bound and unable to move.

"What do you want with me?"

"I love you."

"You're kidding me. You raped me, stalked me. You make me sick." Tony yelled as he struggled to free himself.

"You'll see I'll show you."

Tony knew that Marks' obsession with him was never going to end. It hadn't diminished over the years. This needed to end. He did not doubt that Gibbs and the others to find him.

"Never."

"We need to go, Gibbs knows this place. We can't stay here."

XXXXX

Gibbs stormed out of the elevator and pinned Fornell against the wall.

"I knew this was a bad idea. You were supposed to keep him safe, who was watching him?"

"Sacks." The FBI agent winced as he spoke his name.

"Sacks?" You chose the one agent that despises DiNozzo."

"I believed he would he professional enough to do his job."

"Professional, you're kidding. The way he talked about and to my agent it was far from that. You'd better pray that we get DiNozzo back safe and sound." Gibbs growled and stormed over to his desk. "What have we got?" He yelled at his team, Ziva and McGee ran back to their desks and grabbed the information they'd collected.

"Gibbs, my office now," Vance ordered from the mezzanine.

XXXXX

Vance looked up as the door slammed open and hit the wall.

"What do you want?" Gibbs snapped.

"I wanted to check on how you are, to make sure you weren't hurt …in anyway."

"No, he just kept me captive and delighted in telling me about what he wanted to do to Tony," Gibbs collapsed heavily in one of the chairs and buried his head in his hands. "He's been through so much already, and now he's in the hands of this madman. I don't know how much more he can take. We need to find Tony and quickly."

"Everything NCIS has is at your disposal. The Director of the FBI has said we could have anything from them we need. It's obvious how much they've messed up, with not telling us about the murders and then not doing their job by keeping an eye on DiNozzo. Go and come to me if I can do anything. This needs to be ended once and for all."

Gibbs looked at Vance and then nodded. He turned and left the Director's office. If Tony came back hurt, he wouldn't be the only one to suffer. He guilt had already started and had no idea how he would survive the loss of the man he loved. It had been a long time, but he prayed that everything would turn out.

XXXXX

Tony knew that he had to make Marks want to gloat, to prove that he was better than Gibbs, which he had won. Hopefully, McGeek had the number set up so as soon as it rang, they could trace it. It was the reason he left the cell and the only number it had received. He trusted his team to have his back. His little probie would have things sorted. It was time to play his part and push some buttons. He was the wild card after all. Tony knew it might go the wrong way for him, but if he didn't do something, well, rape would occur. The people he cared for would be killed; Marks was too possessive to let them live. This was the only chance they had to end this.

"You know I'll never be yours Marks."

"Yes, one day you'll understand."

Tony laughed. "You're nothing compared to him. Just by thinking of Gibbs it excites me. He'll beat you in the end."

"You're wrong, I have you now, and you're mine, mine, MINE!" He yelled.

"Gibbs won't think so. He's very protective over what is his, and I am you know, his." These words were spoken from the heart; Anthony DiNozzo Jr would always belong to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"He'll understand when you tell him that you belong to me." Marks laughed hysterically to himself.

Tony looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He hoped this worked.

XXXXX

"Boss, we have the number that called Tony on the burner phone. If it makes a text or a call, we'll know about it. I have the trace already set up."

"Good job McGee, DiNozzo left that information for a reason. He knows what you would do Tim."

"Do you think so?" The hope could be heard in the younger agent's voice.

"Yes, I do." Gibbs did not doubt that Tony had thought this out as much as he could. Tony would also put his own life on the line to get this man caught. They'd placed NCIS agents around the area where Gibbs had been held. He wouldn't be able to move Tony too far now. Marks knew that not only NCIS and the FBI were out, but also Metro PD. He knew what they would do after being the Captain.

Just then his cell started to ring.

"It's him, boss."

"Is the trace ready?" Gibbs waited for McGee to nod. He then answered the phone. "Gibbs."

XXXXX

"Hello Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'd thought I'd check in. Why? For Tony of course. It won't be long before you're barely a memory, wait, make that a nightmare." Marks replied smarmily.

Tony glanced over at the clock and watched it. He managed to stop the smile as he heard his kidnapper's voice get angrier and angrier. Gibbs could make anyone livid, just ask his ex-wives.

XXXXX

McGee indicated for Gibbs to carry on, they needed him to be on the phone a little longer.

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment. "Tony will never be yours. He spent years trying to forget you and left that police department to get away. He fell in love with me and wants to be with me." He pulled away from the cell, and everyone could hear the noise from the other side. Marks was not happy.

The computer expert scribbled down something on a piece of paper and held it up. "Got it," he whispered.

"When we get hold of you, you'll never see or get near Tony again, and eventually you'll be a nightmare that will fade and be forgotten." Gibbs looked down at the cell, "he hung up on me." The teams all headed out. They would find their friend, and he would be okay.

XXXXX

Tony smirked as Marks threw the phone against the wall.

"He's mine; he's mine." Marks shouted.

"I'll always belong to Jethro. No matter what happens, you'll never make me forget him. We've been through too much as work colleagues, friends and lovers." That was Tony's one truth. His blue-eyed, silver haired love was so deep in him. Gibbs was a part of who he was at his very core and could never be removed.

Marks grabbed Tony by the throat and squeezed. "Just wait; with what I plan to do to you, you'll beg to mine. I'll be the only one you think of." He tightened his hand a little more and smiled as the younger man started to struggle and then finally released him.

XXXXX

Fornell glanced at the large abandoned warehouse. He pulled his gun and glanced over at Gibbs. "You okay to do this?"

Gibbs glared at him coldly. "Yes."

"Okay, just checking." He turned to look at the NCIS, FBI and Metro PD. An agent came over and whispered into his ear. "There are only two signatures; they are in a separate room at the back of the warehouse. Be prepared for anything, and this man is dangerous." He waited for the indication that everyone had heard and was ready. "Let's go."

XXXXX

Marks stripped off his shirt and pants. He then kneeled between Tony's open legs.

He placed his gun on the floor near him and slowly slid his hands up Tony's muscular legs and then up his chest. Once at the top Marks started to undo the buttons of the shirt. Tony tensed under his touch.

XXXXX

Balboa was the first who went through the warehouse to the office at the back, and he kicked the door open. Fornell was in first followed by Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee right behind him.

Marks turned and reached for his gun.

"Put it down, now Marks," Fornell ordered.

"He belongs to me; he always will." Marks' body moved, and the gun's aim went towards Tony.

Four shots rang out as soon as the movement started. Marks' body fell forwards and onto Tony.

Fornell and Gibbs slowly made their way over. The gun on the floor was kicked back towards the other agents. Tobias reached out and checked for a pulse; he found none. They then pushed the body away until it fell to the ground.

"Tony, are you alright?" Gibbs untied his arms, Fornell did his legs.

Once he was free, he was pulled up into a pair of strong arms. "Jethro." He sighed and held on tightly to the man he loved. "He didn't do anything, just made some threats and promise. I knew you would save me."

"I want to strangle you for this plan. It was dangerous; there were so many things that could've gone wrong. Tony, I could've lost you. I…" His voice faded away.

"I had to do this; I couldn't seem to do anything knowing that he was still out there. When I found out about all the people, he murdered just to get to me. I had to do something. I trusted, I believed in you and the team to save me in time."

"Let's get back to NCIS; Ducky can take a look at you. We'll also get the interview done if you're up to it. Balboa's team will take over this location. Simms team is already where I was held."

Tony wanted to argue about being checked over, but he knew it was not just for him. The others needed confirmation that he was okay. He nodded and was led out by Gibbs.

McGee looked over at Ziva and smiled. They wouldn't have to look over their shoulder for Marks anymore. He now belonged to Ducky.

XXXXX

Tony collapsed on Gibbs couch he hated that Gibbs had been so worried about him, but it had been the only thing he could think off. He stretched out and dozed off. It was the first time he felt comfortable enough to sleep, and Ducky had given him something to help that along. The ME had thought it was the best thing for him.

XXXXX

Fornell smiled at DiNozzo asleep; he felt as if he could breathe himself. He might wind the kid up, but he respected the younger agent a lot. It was time to find Gibbs, and there was only one place he could be. The basement. He was just in time to see a glass being thrown against the wall and shattering.

"Gibbs."

"I could've lost him; I can't go through that again."

"Don't do anything stupid like leave him. If you weren't romantically involved with him any more would it have made any difference?" Fornell waited until his friend shook his head. "Exactly, you would feel the same, but just miserable and even guiltier for not being around. You love him, and he's going to need you."

"I know."

"Make sure he talks to someone; you need to as well."

Gibbs glared at him. "I'll talk to Tony about seeing someone."

"I'll see you both later, go upstairs and join your boy."

"He's not a boy."

Fornell walked away with a chuckle.

XXXXX

It had been over a week, and Tony had been signed off for a couple of weeks at least. He had to see a psychiatrist, and it was up to them to decide when he was able to go back. It had been hard on Gibbs as he had to talk as well. It had brought them closer together.

Tony walked over to Gibbs desk; he'd hoped to steal him away for lunch. Just then Fornell arrived.

"This better not be a case." Gibbs glared at his friend.

"No, I just come bearing news. I thought I would personally deliver it."

"What news?" Tony asked he couldn't help being nosey.

"It's about Sacks; he's been fired. There were warnings on his file, and it wasn't just the way he talked and treated DiNozzo. Falling asleep while on duty was the final straw. I doubt he 'll get a job with any agency."

"You do know that I would've still managed to get past him even if he was awake."

"I know Tony, I am sorry. I should've never used him in this case. Another agent might have been able to do more."

"It's okay Tobias." Tony smiled at the FBI agent who then turned to go and see Vance.

"Let's go to lunch."

"Sounds like a plan Jethro." The two men smiled at each other.

XXXXX

Tony snuggled deeper into Jethro's embrace."

"I love you so very much Tony. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"I love you too; we'll do everything we can to protect each other."

"That sounds like a plan." Gibbs turned to his lover. "Move in with me."

Tony turned so he could stare into those blue eyes he loved so much. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"I'd love to, uh can we?" He waved his hand around.

"Yes, we can change things and redecorate."

"Good." Tony settled down and closed his eyes. Seeing the psychiatrist had helped, even when he was back on duty he would carry on seeing her. Their relationship had grown so much, they would still argue, but then the making up was so much fun.

The End


End file.
